A Chat with Carlisle
by Enelya Falcone
Summary: Alice has something she would like to talk about with her father.


Title: A Chat with Carlisle

Author: Enelya

Disclaimer: Twilight Characters are not mine they belong to Stephenie Meyer

Summary: Alice has something she would like to talk about with her "father"

Warnings: Mention of spankings.

A/N: ok guys this is my first attempt at Twilight. This conversation took placein my head at work mind you so if you have any suggestions on how to make itbetter please don't hesitate to point out what needs to be fixed.

*************

Carlisle walked into his study and was surprised to see his youngest daughter sitting on the couch apparently waiting for him. He looked at her curiously and sat down next to her. "Well now this is a surprise. Is there something you'd like to talk to me about?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Yes. I've been thinking on this for a few days. You've spanked all of us right?" she asked being quite direct with her question.

Carlisle widened his eyes at the question not really expecting it. "Well yes I suppose I have. All of you meaning…" he started and was immediately cut off by Alice.

"All of us. Emmet, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and I. At one point or another you've spanked each of us right? And by you I do mean you and not Esme," she said clarifying exactly who she meant.

There was silence in the room for a moment. "Yes I have. Why has someone done something?" he asked rather amused now knowing no one had.

"No I was just wondering which one of us you thought was the easiest," she said and cocked her head to one side.

"The easiest? As in which one didn't fight me?" he asked and then upon seeing he confused look he clarified a little more. "Meaning which of you complied without argument and didn't try to talk me out of it?" When he saw her nod he continued. "That's easy. You," he told her.

"Me? Why? I would've thought you would say Jasper," she said as she tucked a leg up under her and turned to face her father more.

"Yes I can see where one would make that assumption, but to tell you the truth Jasper was in fact the hardest. Not that he fought me just the opposite and that's what made it hard," Carlisle told her upon seeing her stunned expression.

Alice ducked her head slightly at that with a small smile at that. She looked back up at Carlisle and saw the eyebrow raised and knew she had to explain. "He was terrified that first time. I thought I'd give him some pointers to help him through it," she told him.

"I see. Why was he terrified? I've never hurt him," Carlisle asked with a small amount of hurt in his voice.

"It wasn't because of you, it was because of Edward and Emmet. They had been telling him about different times they had been spanked by you and it made Jasper nervous and scared. I didn't know how it was affecting him till he started sending his distress towards me. I finally had to go up there and get them to leave him alone. Once they had gone back to their own rooms I stayed there to calm him down. He actually looked at me and asked me to tell him about my first time," Alice said and then smiled.

"Did you also tell him that it was the only time I've spanked you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but only because it never came up. I told him that when you first came into my room I stood up. He asked me why and I told him because it was out of respect for you. To show you that I had been waiting and thinking about things and not just doing something else."

"So that's why I got the same from him when I walked into the room. I was a little surprised that he did it and then I figured someone had talked to him. He looked at me and said, "You're going to spank me." I nodded because it was the truth. He nodded and waited for me to sit on the bed before sitting next to me. We talked about what he did and then I asked him if he had anything to say and he just looked at me and asked, "What do you want me to say?" I told him if had anything to say about what had happen or what was gonna happen he should say it. He looked at me and asked, "Will it change anything?" I shook my head because it wouldn't have," he told Alice.

Alice nodded. "Yeah he knew it wouldn't because I told him it wouldn't. I mean I told him that if he understood what he did was wrong and if he understood your reasoning behind why what he did was wrong and why he was being punished then there really wasn't anything left to say. I told him it wouldn't change anything, but it never hurt to ask," Alice said her smile a little sad. "He asked me what it would be like," she continued after a moment.

"And what did you tell him?" Carlisle asked.

"I told him that it would hurt, but because it was his first time, you'd probably take him over your knee like you did with me. I told him, he would feel safe," she said as she looked down a moment and when she looked back up into Carlisle's eyes she smiled a little.

Carlisle reached out and gently touched her cheek. "You felt safe?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, **you** had me. I knew that you would only give me what you thought I deserved. You had never given me any reason to fear you and I didn't then, I just felt…safe," she said leaning into the touch.

Carlisle smiled and stroked her cheek gently. "Thank you. You have no idea how happy that makes me knowing that I make you feel safe," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

Alice melted into the strong arms of her father and sighed happily. "I told Jasper about this part as well," she said softly knowing Carlisle would hear her as she stayed in his embrace.

"What part is that?" he asked.

"The comfort afterwards. How good it feels to be loved and forgiven after it's over with," Alice said as she finally pulled away slowly and looked ay her father.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "He wasn't as vocal as the rest of you during it, but afterwards when I sat him up, he hugged me first which surprised me. I had actually expected him to not want it like Emmet and Edward after their first times."

"When I told him about it, he was actually surprised that that would happen. He's told me stories about when he was human and when he was in trouble and they weren't anything like what happens here. It made me glad you weren't like that," Alice said.

Carlisle shook his head at what Alice had said. "It makes me glad as well. It would make me happier if I didn't have to punish any of you that way, but unfortunately that is not the case," Carlisle said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Too bad the other three aren't like Jasper and I, then you wouldn't have to," Alice said as she tried to cheer her father up.

"No, I wouldn't change your brothers or sister. As much as they act up, I wouldn't change them one bit," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right I wouldn't trade them for anyone else. I really liked talking with you," she said as she leaned in for another hug.

"Neither would I. I liked talking with you, too. I would like it if we could do it more often," Carlisle said as he wrapped his arms around his pixie like daughter again and held her for a few minutes before letting her pull back.

As she pulled away, Alice placed a light kiss on Carlisle's cheek. "I'll try to make it a habit then," she said as she stood up. She smiled again at her father and left the room and headed to the front door to wait for the others who had just arrived home.


End file.
